


BeetleBabes: Tumblr Drabbles

by BD_Z



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship/Love, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BD_Z/pseuds/BD_Z
Summary: Just a collection of Drabbles.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Only Human  
> Universe: Toon

The moment Lydia realized she was in love was as shocking to her as it was to her best friend. They didn't plan it, they didn't even think it through.

Hell, it was still up for debate as to who started the kiss.

They were laughing at their usual jokes, deliberately setting off his literal translation juice in the back yard of her home in Peaceful Pines.

No one was home, no one cared. After all, she was a woman now, weeks away from heading to her new school dorm. All intentions of bringing her possessed vanity with her just so she didn't have to live a dull moment alone without the one being in the universe that made her feel complete.

After one particular laugh about "starving for affection", they ended up in a tumbled heap. That is after he pulled her down while over dramatically "dying" of said starvation.

Their laughter died away to stunned silence. Their stunned silence turned into a staring contest and a short moment later their lips were locked together in a dance they never expected to be apart of.

Neither one wanted it to stop.

When Beetlejuice opened his eyes and noticed the pained reaction on his best friend's face, he knew that he needed to break the kiss no matter how much he wanted to keep exploring what they were sharing. He pulled back quickly, reluctantly. Just in time too, because she was gasping for air.

"Whoa," She laughed. "Forgot to breath"

His chuckle rumbled from deep within, "Careful babes, you are only human after all."


	2. Hey, I'm With You, Okay? Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: Tumblr Quotes Challenge  
> Universe: Toon

Beetlejuice was fuming. He felt so angry that he could just burst. In fact, he took a moment leaving Lydia back inside the bar so he could do just that outside. He paced back and forth in front of the establishment. Had this been the Neitherworld he could have juiced the fucker who hit on Lydia and had it over with.

But no, they were in the real world and she had to go and be POLITE! She smiled at the dark-haired pretty-boy. She didn't tell him to back off or get lost. She said nothing about being taken. What did she say? "Oh, there you are Beej. I've been waiting for you. Nice to meet you, Fred."

The guy even had the nerve to send Lydia a drink… which she accepted. He excused himself because he felt the juice ready to pop. The last thing he needed was to make her upset with him.

So there he was, outside. Without Lyds and having the worst-case scenario run through his head.

"Beej" He heard her voice behind him. "Hey, what are you doing out here? I've been waiting for that dance you promised me."

"Hm? Oh yeah." He turned to her and shrugged. "Guess I just lost the groove."

"Don't tell me you were out here moping." She gave him a bemused smile, rolling her eyes at the very idea.

"No, just… letting off some juice. Know what I mean." Of course, his smile didn't really form so it came out like a wince more than anything.

"Oh BJ." She sighed, taking his hand. She lifted up on her toes and gave him a soft kiss on the nose. "Don't be so sulky."

"You should go on back in there. Pretty boy Fred looked like he was ready for that dance." He didn't mean for that to come out as bitter as it sounded but when was he ever able to keep his emotions in check. Especially when it came to Lydia. She was everything to him.

Lydia chuckled and grabbed his cheeks so that he would look straight at her, "Hey, I'm with you, Okay? Always." She pulled him down to her level. "Just kiss me already, you silly ghost."

He blinked a few times trying to let those words sink in but when they did, his confidence came back. With the dopiest grin on his face, he did just what she asked and gave her the best kiss he could manage.


	3. Love In Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: 25 Love Promptsl  
> Universe: Toon

It was a peck on the cheek. Nothing more than usual. Lydia had kissed his cheek many times. They joked around about it, teased about it and hell, even flirted about it.

Lately, little things like that have been getting more intimate. Lingering hand-holding along with hugs that neither were ready to let go of. Lydia taking longer to send him back and not hesitating to bring him to her world when he asked.

His excitement at seeing her every day grew. Not like it wasn't always exciting, it's just something feels… more.

Nah, he shook his head. It's the same as it's always been. Nothing is different. Her eyes were always dark and deep. She looked at him like he was the center of her world because come on, who could blame her. He was awesome. She always rushed to him and her cheeks were always flush when the blood pumped through her veins.

Nasty little breather habits. It was such a tell. She may have a great poker face but her flush would give way to her excitement. Little drops of sweat and her heartbeat would join that act.

What is confusing him is how she would do this even when they were not in the middle of an adventure, or a thrilling card game. Hell, it's been happening when they would just talk. Can't blame it on horror movies she had a different sort of excitement when they watched those.

Lyds and her humanity was a mystery to him. One of the reasons he hung out with her was that he couldn't get enough of how both alive and dead the girl was. She was fun and she loved all that creepy stuff. She put up with him and all his antics. She reveled in his wit and came to his rescue. She was beautiful.

Beetlejuice frowned. When did he start thinking of her as beautiful? Cute when she was a kid, yeah. She wasn't ugly. Not even pretty ugly. Beautiful? Huh, that's new.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She wasn't doing anything in particular. After she kissed his cheek, Lydia went to his living room and sat down on his living room sofa. Well, it was more like a bench. Then he picked up his remote control and turned on the Neitherworld TV.

She glanced at him to see what he was up to but when their eyes met her face flushed yet again. "Beej, you wanna come to watch TV with me?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," He said before sitting next to her but he didn't watch TV. He watched her.

The kiss was nothing, just thanking him for saying something - ugh - nice. Again, when did he start saying nice things?

It wasn't so much nice as it was the truth. He liked her new outfit. It wasn't the poncho he was used to but it was still red and it was still laced with a spider web design. More of a dress and less of a mass of shapeless fabric. It brought out what had been hiding since her late teens. Something he teased her about relentlessly when she started to mature.

Breathers. They aged it was a fact. He appreciated the view, he wasn't going to lie. This time.

He wasn't too thrilled about her dating though. She spent less time with him whenever she had a date and it annoyed him to no end. He didn't like it when her attention was with someone else. He hated that she had so much fun with another guy. No one was as much fun as him.

She looked at him out of the side of her eyes and did a double-take. "Beej?"

Beetlejuice stared at her. His eyes grew wide. No, it can't be.

Lydia turned her body to face him. "What's wrong?" She asked placing her hand on his cheek. "Are you feeling sick?"

He felt his non-beating heart.. beat. It did then it beat some more. What is the hell happening to me?

"BJ?" She asked again when he didn't answer.

Without realizing it, without knowing he was doing it. He leaned in and tested uncharted waters. He kissed her lips and to his surprise, she didn't pull back.

When he pulled away he was rewarded with a brilliant smile. Her smile.

Shit. He thought to himself. When did this happen?


	4. A Love that Never Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: 25 Love Prompts  
> Universe: Musical

This was it, Beetlejuice thought. The moment he waited for since he put that ring on the little girl’s finger. She was an adult now and that meant it was free reign time. He could haunt her cute little ass without feeling like a creep.

Ok so maybe he made it sound creepier than he intended but that’s the way she liked it. His Lydia. His best friend and, ironically, his platonic green card wife.

She got him like no one else, so it was bound to happen that her sassy bitchy qualities turned him on to no end. He was feeling weird things. Strange and unusual things. Like a million little moths in his stomach that threatened to rise against him the moment he uttered that three-word confession.

But then, it hit him. An unease when she was late coming back from her birthday “date” with a local shit-head. He wasn’t worried when the date began. Lydia gave BJ an apologetic shrug when the boy came to pick her up. She promised him she would be back no later than 11 pm. But it was 11:30 then midnight.

Still no sign of his wife. How could he tell her he loved her if she didn’t show up? These were supposed to be the first words the moment she turned 18.

The phone rang and he zoomed across the living room only to be intercepted by Charles who gave him a definitive glare but as the conversation continued the man’s face fell. Then he got angry, then- Holy Shit! He was crying!

Beetlejuice picked up the phone when Charles dropped it. He demanded to know what was said and then it hit him.

Babes….. was gone.


	5. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: 25 Love Prompt  
> Universe: Toon

Teenagers put up with a lot of pressure. Between getting good grades, preparing for college, and the basics of social interactions and development, it becomes rather irritating when people brush off teenage feelings and emotions as hormonal development.

It was because of this that Lydia refused to open up about the subtle changes she experienced during each and every adventure she took with her best friend in both her world and the next.

At first, it was the way he grinned at her. She felt special, almost admired, and when he hugged her Lydia could have sworn he let his arms linger longer than necessary. She wasn’t entirely confident that any of those tingles meant anything but after she turned fourteen the feelings became more evident.

Did it scare her? Oh for sure. She was a kid. She was supposed to date people her own age. Not some crusty poltergeist who happened to occupy her every thought enough for her to sketch out their adventures. To write morbid poetry about being in love with someone who died and lamenting over the futility of the entire situation.

She had no hope of surviving this with her heart intact she realized one day after school as she walked back home through the empty streets of Peaceful Pines. He could never understand and no one would be able to accept that she had unconditionally given her heart and affection to someone so disgustingly beautiful.

Imagine her surprise when she went to her bedroom that same day to find a single dead rose on her vanity on top of her open journal featuring her latest poem.

_Death and decay; Her inevitable fate_

_Yet they pray that He stays beyond the veil_

_Uncertainty and fear; She’s too young_

_Though she could see and hear him_

_She felt a yearning to be one with the dead man_

_A ghoul of her dreams_

_Youth and infatuation; impossible situations_

_Age they say will change all things_

_Adoration and trust; Her unavoidable truth_

She saw below a scribbled note that was most definitely not in her own writing.

Give them time, Babes. Trust yourself and no one else. Even if that is me.


	6. I just came to say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Drabble, based on line "I just came to say goodbye"

##  No one ever talks about the “After”. The moments after a dramatic event or a day of excitement. Both of which described Lydia’s wedding day. Though dramatic would hardly be the word her father used. Traumatic was what Delia would drill into everyone in the weeks following the “After”. Adam and Barbara refused to acknowledge the “Before”, that is unless you referred to their life before the hereafter.

Such thoughts amused Lydia. 

Well, amused and annoyed. Why wouldn’t they talk about it? Why did they refuse to mention the parts they all played the night Lydia was forever changed? How were they able to brush over the “after”? It hardly seemed fair that she was left to really contemplate the events all on her own.

That was until an errant breeze alerted her to the presence of a spirit late one night while she was preparing for bed. A slight feeling of smug satisfaction warmed her as she realized she had made the right choice in putting her favorite nightgown. The one that made her feel like an elegant vampiric angel on her way to the catacombs to prepare for her eternal slumber. Dramatic, lightweight, and, of course, black. This nightgown was like a shield to her insecurities against the roaming eyes of her long-dead husband.

“It’s been a while” She spoke evenly, with no hint of surprise or fear.

Beetlejuice manifested in front of her in all his grotesque glory. The same striped suit, long brown coat, and a grin that could rival the Joker. He played at confidence but she could see right through him. She always could. Lydia could read BJ like a book ever since their very first meeting and, it seemed, that skill was still just as sharp as she watched him fidget in place.

“Really? I was gone for like a minute.” Ah, yes, even he could hear the bullshit in his voice. Lydia tried not to laugh at the way his expression flinched against as the words left those grimy dried lips. “Anyway, Babes. I don’t wanna keep you up but.”

He was at a loss for words, she realized as the moment stretched longer than it needed to be. The moment alone was enough to spur her forward. Lydia crossed the room, closer to the demon as he stared at her. Gawking like a teenage virgin which of course gave her more confidence. Much like when she had him groveling at her feet just to get her to say his name.

Neither of them expected the hug she initiated. A platonic embrace, a friendly motion that set their path in an instant. No longer was there a wall between his stiff greeting and her aloof nature. The bricks toppled down as Beetlejuice returned the hug and closed his eyes. Perhaps it was the way he held her but Lydia got a distinct feeling that he really needed this.

“You still smell terrible by the way,” she joked in an attempt to lighten the heavy load began to build up now that their initial structure crumbled under the weight of their emotional states.

Beetlejuice chuckled a low rumbling sound that vibrated against her ear as she squeezed him tighter. She didn’t let go until his hands came to her shoulder and gently put a foot of distance between them.

“Thanks, Kid. I needed that reality check. I was starting to think I made a mistake and went too far. You know, missing earth completely and accidentally walking in on an angel… er…” 

He seemed to realize his error but Lydia didn’t press. Prime opportunity and an easy torment, but she held back. This wasn’t the time. It would have to be part of the “after”. They had a lot to discuss. 

“So,” She began both in an attempt to break the tension and help in furthering them on their path, “Did you ever find your dad?”

“What? Nah. You know sequels never work out. I just … that is… I just came to say goodbye.”

Beetlejuice didn’t elaborate but Lydia could already feel the icy chill set up a new wall and the silence that followed felt louder than any scream the duo could elicit, but nothing compared to the stone that dropped in Lydia’s stomach at his words. This was it? This was the “After”?

“What? Why?” She reached for him, to hug him again but he held his hands up, grimacing at her touch. “BJ. What’s going on?”

“I can’t tell ya.”

“Bullshit.” She nearly shouted but he held firm. “Don’t give me that. You don’t force me into marriage, murder, and madness just to say goodbye.”

Lydia wanted to punch him when he pushed her back another foot and started for the window. She was not going to have this, instead, she reached out for him, catching his jacket and pulling hard. 

“Talk. Or I swear I will say your name and send you somewhere.”

“Where?”

“I don’t know where but somewhere! Stop evading me and tell me what the hell is going on!”

Her hand gripped the fabric tight as she tugged him back, surprising him and pissing him off at the same time. He grabbed her small hand in his, forcing her to release him but she refused. Her eyes glaring daggers into his as he struggled with whether or not to relent. 

At least that what she thought when he sighed, long and labored, as he let her hand go. 

“I came to say goodbye because I am gonna dissolve the marriage.” He continued in a frantic, manic way. His hands waving all over. “I gotta cut the ties.. cuz... cuz, the green card thing didn’t work out and cuz, well, you're my BFFF forever and… I fucked it all up.”

Lydia watched this formerly menacing demon wilt under her glare as if he was nothing more than a wounded puppy than a murderous monster. She did not like that one bit. Nope, she sure as hell did not like this.

“Yeah, you fucked up.” He flinched at her tone but Lydia wasn’t done, “You fucked up big time and so did I.”

That caught his attention, She thought with a grin. He was not expecting that and now she had control. No more guilty puppy dog eyes. Not in this room, not right now. Not when they had loads to talk about.

“You could have helped me find my mom, that would have been easy but no, you went through with this dumbass plan to marry me. I don’t even know why you chose me when you could have had anyone. I let you out. Was this some sort of Chucky Child’s Play rule that you can only marry the first mortal you revealed yourself too or were you just being an asshole? Did you really think forcing the only person who liked being around you into a fake marriage was the best idea? Give me a break. It wasn’t about a green card. Not when you fell for the whole “this is about love” act.”

She could die laughing right there as the dumbass expression on Beetlejuices face but she held back. There was more. She needed to get this off of her chest, which, she noticed, he couldn’t stop staring at. Lydia snapped her fingers in his face to get his attention back up to her face.

“Look Mr., we had our fun. We got married and I murdered you. We scared a bunch of people into therapy and we gave Dad the ass-kicking he deserved but you … you didn’t have to leave. You don’t have to leave. No, you don’t get to say goodbye.” Oh shit, there go the puppy dog eyes again. 

Lydia reached out and pulled him into a hug just so she didn’t have to see the stupid look on his face.

“Beej, you are my best friend. Let’s try to at least talk and please, don’t go. Not yet. I am going to kick myself for saying this but I missed your dumbass face.”

“YOU missed me?” He sounded like he was chocking but it turned into a cackle so fast she nearly had whiplash. “You, little miss morbid mama’s girl, missed the B man? Well…. Shit”

“Don’t get a big head.” She sassed but pushed him away quickly when he replied with a snort.

“Too late.”

Forget the “After”, Lydia was gonna kill him for that one now.


End file.
